


Not yet

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, shannon leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Bye, Leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: You both know it's time to go and yet you find yourselves lingering.





	

Placing the last of your boxes in front of the door you look to the couch where he has been sitting in silence for the past hour.   
Walking up to him you see tears running down his face.   
Saying nothing you slip into his lap and let your hands stroke his hair. He closes his eyes at the contact and leans his forehead against your chest.   
You can feel his tears against your skin and it brings a sad smile to your lips.   
You can feel him shaking as he wraps his hands around your waist, his grip tight as if he's trying to make you stay.   
Feeling his raspy breath against your skin you can't help but want to.   
You want to stay and make everything alright. You want to be there for him but you both know you have to go.   
It's only a year but you know that it will change everything.   
You have always been there for each other.   
You used to break into houses with him and Jared when you were kids.   
You used to help him with his math homework when he was ready to give up.   
He had driven you to your first audition and he had stood up for you when the media had been going crazy.   
He had been your first love.   
Your first kiss.   
Your first fight.   
No matter the storm around you he had always been the constant.   
He had never left you and it kills you to know that you are the one who is leaving him.   
He doesn't want you to but he would never try to stop you.   
He knows how much this means to you, that you are about to make your dreams come true and he understands that.   
You feel him move and look down into his beautiful eyes.   
He smiles at you and you feel the tears prickle behind your own eyelids.   
That smile is a promise.   
He will still be here when you come back.   
He will wait for you no matter how long it takes.   
You lean down and kiss him.   
You can taste the tears on his lips and it makes your own fall.   
You sit there, lost in each other for a long time.   
Delaying the inevitable.   
You have to go and you know that he will let you.   
That's why you linger.   
You are not ready to let him go just yet.


End file.
